moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Worlds of Jetix
(Censored) (Uncensored)|distributor = Legendary Pictures Original Film Village Roadshow Pictures Altas Entertainment Paramount Pictures|budget = $68 million|based on = Jetix}}''Worlds of Jetix ''is an 2015 animated epic, action-adventure, fantasy/dark fantasy, thriller, horror, science fiction, historical, romance, comedy-drama, mystery, crime, disaster and saga film directed by Brad Bird, the creator of The Iron Giant. If is based on the channel after closed in 2010/2011, cause seens get new movie. It was released in United States on June 18, 2015, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Universal Studios, Lionsgate and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with distributed by Legendary Pictures, Original Film, Village Roadshow Pictures, Altas Entertainment and Paramount Pictures. Plot Characters Jetix Alliance * Axel Manning * King * Hawk * Lioness * Shark * The Tick * Arthur * Mad Jack * Snuk * Louie Anderson * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Taranee Cook * Cornelia Hale * Hay Lin * Yin * Yang * Ed the Protector * Deets the Dreamer * Burn the Warrior * Fizz the Builder * Loogie the Joker * Andy Larkin * Danny Tadeus Pickett * Chiro * Antauri * Sparx * Gibson * Nova * Otto * Jason * Mercury * Venus * Jupiter * Mars * Hercules * Sam * Clover * Alex * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Brain * Captain Flamingo * Lizbeth Amanda Zaragoza * Eva Wei * Jordan C. Wilde * Aikka * Mauricio * Jacob * Bubonic * Tyrannia * Chichi * Lola * Abe * Coco * Nigel * Madman * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Pink Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * Green Ranger * Purple Ranger * Orange Ranger * Brown Ranger * White Ranger * Gray Ranger * Maxxor * Prantix * Seth * Melosa * Kara * Erik * Rion * Adam * Lok Lambert * Sophie Casterwill * Dante Vale * Zhalia Moon * Martian Mystery * Diana Lombard * Java the Caveman * Tutenstein * Cleo Carter * Pucca * Garu * Rube Roach * Reg Roach * Siax * Geextah * Ralph * Mitzy * Scribble * Eizan Kaburagi * Jimmy B. * Okuni Dohan * Sharon Spitz * Shade * Marina * Cathy Smith * Christopher * Daniel Jackson * Samantha * Josh Kirkpatrick * Yoko * Brett * Quest * Nestor * Graer * Gatling * Way * Anna Maht * Goliath * Elisa Maza * Hudson * Brooklyn * Lexington * Ezekiel Zick * Elena Potato * Dick * Ace * Fly * Tony Jones * Furok * Edyn * Ugger * Strag * Agram * Coop Burtonburger * Dennis Lawrence Chan * Fionna Munson * Artha Penn * Lance Penn * Parmon Sean * Kitt Raada Wonn * D'Jok * Rocket * Tia * Micro-Ice * Mei * Thran * Ahito * Clamp * Dame Simbai * Aarch Allies * Matt Olsen * Jerry * Yo * Luxor * Chuck * TD * Winston * Biffy * Hans Flix * Caleb * Maria Wong * Connor McKenzie * Vic Muskowitz * Jinmay * The Sun Riders * Slingshot * Planetoid Q * The Circus of Ooze crew * Thingy * Mobius Quint * Captain Shuggazoom * The Alchemist * Master Offay * Coop * Lina * Roger Skelewog Jr. * Dave * Elyon Brown * Katana * Nashville Jetix Horde * Alexander Paine * Tilian * Wrecka * Firekat * Dragon * Ken * No-Neck * Zitzy * Doctor Claw * Talon * Skeleton King * Valeena * Mandarin * Maledictus T. Maggot * Principal DeRosa * Jen Larkin * The Night Master * Carl * Goth * Kwmonwati * Chaor * Spite * Ogun * Deceit * Khaos * Kalamity * Konfusion * Kat * Phobos Escanor * Cedric * Tracker * Lady Miranda * Word Paynn * Canaletto * Simon Bedlam * Kora * Crouch * Spyker * Omnirex * Crumbelina * Demona Enemys * Mr. Lee * Spydah * Flesh * Stingfly * Rayza * Formless * TV Monster * Elevator Monster * Gyrus Krinkle * Professor Maezono * Sakko * Flytor * The Dark Ones * Frost the Hunter * Nerissa Crossnic * Shagon the Hate * Khor the Destroyer * Ember the Pain * Tridart the Despair * Luba * Dark Mother * Romur * Professor Takeda * Arkaam the White Queen * Liam * The Runics * Nihila * Orristurr * Endarno * Vaal * Tecla Ibsen * Edward Folkner * Yuck * Eradicus * Kat Kommander Major/Minor * George Vandom (Will's Great Unlce, the mysterious person) * Dr. Leonard (New Mathematical Teacher) * Alan Wicksten (The Prank Master) * Earl Frankstom (Stranger on the street) * Qon'Nua (Tutenstein's girlfriend) * Elena Latyin (Guardian of Light/Will's sister) * Sally Gossaur (Guardian of Dark/Will's sister) * Yun (The Snayer) * Brad Manning (The leader of Manning Clan, who haves anger by herald) * Snake (the one who turned Guan into his servant) * Guan (the leader) * Vixen (Guan's second in command) * Madia (wears a pink suit, she's sometimes a clutz) * Phantom Ryder (has the ability to absorb souls, and was responsible for the death of Madia's big sister's death) * Mac Lenner (Elena's boyfriend) * Etter Flink (Sally's boyfriend) * Rector (The herald, who haves used unleashed for all worlds, also the lost Ranger) * Jekanest (A cthulhu from behind in underwater) Recurring * Al Larkin * Frieda Larkin * Peter Lik * Andrew Leech * Steve Rowgee Jr * Steve Rowgee Sr * Ms. Murphy * Craig Benett * Lori Mackney * Henry K. Roth * Jervis Coltrane * Mandy * Millie Burtonburger * Burt Burtonburger * Lorne * Harley * Dr. K * Alden Jones * Garrett * Col. Richter * Eliza * Duke * Sebastian Manning * Don Wei * The Avatar * Cama Zotz * Nocturna * Lorne and Harley * Estelle * Neapolitan * 3 Master Chefs * Abyo * Ching * Ring Ring * Sinedd * Fulmugus * Senex * Artegor Nexus * Anthony Ol' Skool * The Gadgetinis * Chief Quimby * Professor Von Slickstein * Kayla * Colonel Nozzaire * General Sir * Jeannie Harper * Mike Grunewald * Toddler * Scott Jensen * Andy Mortimer Anderson * Ora Anderson * Tommy Anderson * Glen Glenn * Craig Eric, Paul George * President Muffin * Melodia * RainbowMane Cameos * Magness * Cannonball Bros. * Architect * Recombo * Eel * Team Omega * Eliza * Eric Lyndon * Stephen * Nigel Ashcroft * Norman Larkin * Clyde * Teri/Keri * Bryan * Phoebe * Mrs. Elisabeth Munson * Mr. Cheeks * Ultimoose * Smoke * Mirrors * Zarnot * Ari * Yua * Ralph Sylla * Thomas Vandom * Jonathan Ludmoore * Dr. Theodore Riddle * Fang * Coldsteel * Coldfire * Thailog * Kai * Phoenix * Murk * Rosalie Rivara * Natasha * Kyle * Walter Jacobs * Horace Behdety * Roxanne Vanderwheele Production Development Warner Bros. have remember closed channel about Jetix, for this later, if could be back with the film adaptation when this belong to Fox Kids. As maded characters some horror when setting a new graphic between two channels. Left forgot Jetix Europe haves been moved as Disney XD, but the Disney's programing will never forget Jetix and to learn release in June 18, 2015. Writing Animation Filming Rating Rating PG-13 for intense thematic elements, peril, sequence of destruction, strong violence, strong language, adult humor, drug and alcohol content, sexual suggestive content, mayhem, blood and gore, intense science, fiction terror, reckles behavior, crude comments, images of carnage, frightening and suggestive situation. Uncensored An extended version for Worlds of Jetix, some characters is different doing changed. Added strong violence to exaggerated violence and strong language to exaggerated language, sexual suggestive content to strong sexual content for W.I.T.C.H., cause sex scene is getting started, if also added flesh nudity. Alongside use of alcohol and tobacco to get sneak peek, as gived to blood and gore, if haved bleeding, similar Marvel or DC. This rating made also NC-17 that was found deleted scenes in february 2015. Release Soundtrack HD Remaster Game adaptation Forces of Jetix Legacy Prototype Edition Notes * Planned to movie after closed in 2010. * Fox Kids returns with a new graphic version. * This is the Jetix film which includes all characters and casts with The Iron Giant and Shadow the Hedgehog casts. * Pucca and Garu are now can talk. * Main of all eleven Power Rangers was included. * Braceface, Silverwing and Gargoyles are now into canon of Jetix programs. Category:Movies Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:NC-17 Films Category:RNC-17 rated movies Category:Animated films